Peak Human Speed/Enhanced
The ability to move at extraordinary physical speed. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called * Extreme Speed * High-Speed * Hyper Speed Capabilities User can move much faster than the average member of their species, some near or at the speed of sound, or even faster. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, g-force, inertia, etc. Applications *Accelerated Metabolism *Accelerated Perception *Accelerated Thought Process *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Stamina *G-Force Adaptation *Slow-Motion *Speed Throwing Techniques *Acceleration *Aim Dodging *Cyclone Spinning *Deceleration *Intangibility *Molecular Oscillation *Speed Combat *Speed Strike *Time Travel *Tornado Creation Variations *Flash Step *Elemental Speed *Invisible Speed *Psionic Speed *Soul Speed *Speed Swimming *Temporal Speed *Warping Speed Levels *'Peak Human Speed' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Supernatural Speed' **Type I: User can travel at or beyond the speed of sound, at a super-sonic level. **Type II: User can travel at at least Mach 5 and beyond, granting them hyper-to-high hyper sonic speeds. **Type III: User can travel near, at, or beyond the speed of light. *'Absolute Speed:' User can travel infinitely fast. Associations *Action Adaptation *Electrically Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Reading *Enhanced Reflexes *Flight *Focused Time Perception *High-Speed Flight *Molecular Acceleration *Speed Mode *Speed Perception Limitations *Users' physical state affects their speed and endurance. *May have effects on the users aging, increasing or decreasing it. *May be temporary in effect and limited in continuation depending on the user. *May cause burning and extreme heat from the friction of speed. **May require heat-proof clothing for protection. *Speed doesn't necessarily mean maneuverability, some users may have problems with inertia and tight corners. **Traction may be a problem. *Can be nullified by Speed Cancellation. * Weak against Speed Theft. * Weak against Gravity Manipulation due to the change in body weight. Known Users Comics Anime/Manga Television Video Games Known Objects *Seven-league boots (English Folklore) *Fast-walker boots (Russian Folklore) *Hermes's Winged Sandals (Greco-Roman Mythology) *Rabbit Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Fancy Feet (Xiaolin Showdown) *Bunny Hood (Legend of Zelda Series) *Pegasus Boots (Legend of Zelda Series) *Inspiron Power Ring (Super Buddies) *Boots of Blinding Speed/Ten Pace Boots (Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind) *Velocity 1-9 (The Flash) *The Kanohi Kakama (BIONICLE), the Great Mask of Speed Gallery Comics QuickSilver Running.gif|Quicksilver (Marvel Comics) The-flash.jpg|Barry Allen/The Flash (DC Comics) 208px-Northstar (X-Men).png|Northstar (Marvel Comics) JohnnyQuick2.png|Johnny Quick (DC Comics) 326520-125635-speed large1.jpg|Speed (Marvel Comics) Zoom2.jpg| Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (DC Comics) 200px-Supergirl Vol 6 1 Textless.jpg|Supergirl (DC Comics) 589530-superman strength1 super.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) flash.jpg|Wally West (DC Comics) comics_kid_flash.jpg|Bart Allen/Kid Flash (DC Comics) Captain marvel full.jpg|Monica Rambeau is able to move and react at superhuman speeds ranging from the speed of sound to lightspeed. (Mighty Avengers) Scourge the Hedgehog Official Artwork.png|Scourge the Hedgehog (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Minabenbates.png|Mina Mongoose (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Manik_Acorn.jpg|Manik Acorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonia_Acorn.jpg|Sonia Acorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Melody_Prower.jpg|Melody Prower (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) 77979751.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Games SLW New Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog), is best known for his speed, possessing the ability to run at speeds faster than Mach 1. Shadow_the_Hedgehog_2015.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog), can hover-skate at speeds that are enough to compete with Sonic's. Mecha Sonic SMBZ.jpg|Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) Foxyrunbrightened.gif.gif|Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) is extremely fast for an animatronic. Deilson Rowe using light speed with neon .jpg|Deilson Rowe (Infamous: second son) is able to use neon energy to move faster then a normal conduit. Manga/Anime File:Mikoto's_Lightning_Speed.png|Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Scientific Railgun) riding an electrical current to move at lightning speed. File:Raika's_Lightning_Teleportation.png|Raika (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) transforms into lightning and moves instantly to anywhere electricity flows. File:Scarlet_Phoneme.png|Tenpouin Yuuki (Code: Breaker) can move at the speed of sound. A Lightning Release Armor.png|A (Naruto) coating himself with electricity to drastically increase his reaction time and speed. Third Raikage's Lightning Armour.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) possessed great speed that was fast enough to dodge Naruto Uzumaki's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken twice. Minato Namikaze not so srs.jpg|Minato Namikaze (Naruto) was well renowned for speed, often regarded as the fastest living shinobi. swift-release-kekkei-genkai.gif|Hiruko (Naruto) uses the Swift Release kekkei genkai to move at incredible speed. Heike Masaomi Light.JPG|Heike Masaomi's (Code Breaker) ability of Light allows him to travel at light speed. Tezuka Aoi.jpg|Tezuka Aoi (Alive: The Final Evolution) File:Soru.gif|As an unrivaled master of the Rokushiki, Rob Lucci's (One Piece) usage over Geppo and Soru allows him to pick his opponents apart with great speed. And thanks to his Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard abilities, he can move even faster. Luffy Gear Second.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) posses tremendous speed, able to anticipate enemy movements and counterattacks. Whenever he utilizes his Gear Second technique, he's able to use the Rokushiki technique Soru allowing his speed to increase to the point where he seems to disappear. Kizaru Kick.jpg|Kizaru (One Piece) with the power of light given to him upon eating the Pika Pika no Mi, can move at light speed. Sleepwalker Hakuba.png|Cavendish's (One Piece) alter ego, Hakuba attacks with speed so great, it appears as if it's the wind cutting people down. File:Younger_Toguro_at_120%.png|Despite his bulk muscular appearance, Younger Toguro's (Yu Yu Hakusho) speed increases upon his "Percentage Power." File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Even before learning Shunpo, Ichigo (Bleach) is a very fast and agile fighter. With Tensa Zangetsu, this goes way beyond even a master such as Byakuya. Del Diablo.jpg|Sado's speed is above that of an average Human. Hollow Ichigo Normal.jpg|In addition to having greater raw strength, Hollow Ichigo is noticeably craftier and more agile in his movements than Ichigo. Senmaioroshi.gif|Lisa's speed is considerable and she regularly uses it to supplement her swordsmanship skill. File:Ichigo's_Bankai_Shunpo.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) using his Bankai's high speed combat in conjuncture with Shunpo to move at hyper speed. nassassinclass_c001_-_p006_utopia.jpg|Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) can travel at the speed of Mach 20. Chimera's speed.PNG|Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) is amongst the fastest Chess Pieces. Her speed is on par, if not greater than MÄR's fastest team member, Dorothy. Kung Fu Frog's speed.GIF|Despite its ridiculous appearance, Guardian ÄRM, Kung-Fu Frog’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) speed is the greatest of all guardians. Movies Turbo-Snail-icon.png|Turbo (Turbo) Dash.jpg|Dash Parr (The Incredibles) Speed (Sky High) Profil.jpg|Speed (Sky High) Rosebud_Card.jpg|After gaining an Inspiron power ring, RoseBud (Super Buddies) possessed the abillity of Super Speed Quick Chuck.png|Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) uses his enhanced speed to move very fast for a split second. Mythology/Folklore Hermes.jpg|Hermes (Greek Mythology) is the fastest god in all of Olympus. 7-league-boots.png|The Seven League boots (English Folklore) allowed whoever wore them to take strides of seven leagues in one step. Cartoons XLR8 Running.jpg|XLR8 (Ben 10) can run really fast. Herbert running.jpg|Herbert (Family Guy) has unusual speed for a old man, being able to chase two boys on bicycles at full speed Speedy-sylvester1.jpg|Speedy Gonzales out running Sylvester. Rainbow Dash Sonic Rainboom.jpg|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) is often regarded as the fastest flier in Equestria, and truth be told she is. She is able to fly at speeds fast enough to create tornadoes and perform her most venerated move, the Sonic Rainboom. Fili-Second.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Fili-Second. Rev Runner.gif|Rev Runner (Loonatics Unleashed) hunter.png|Atlanta (Class of the Titans) Chase_Young.gif|Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) moving at supernatural speeds. Zippylad.jpg|Zippy Lad (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) The quickster.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants), as The Quickster. Vlcsnap-2012-07-06-14h45m18s117.png|Joan Jet (Fairly Odd Parents) Road_Rovers_Hunter_7779.jpg|Thanks to the Transdogrifer, Hunter (Road Rovers) can move at incredible speeds Fuli-clip.png|Fuli (The Lion Guard) Sapphire.gif|Sapphire (Steven Universe) Filly Rainbow Dash sonic rainboom S1E23.png|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) is one of the fastest pegasi in Equestria. Alopex(tmntnick).png|Alopex (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Television velocidad.jpg|Veronica (Los Protegidos) Stephanie-infobox.png|Stephanie (No Ordinary Family) can run over 60,000 miles per hour. AngelSuperSpeed.gif|Angel (Angel) uses his vampire speed glory super speed spiral.gif|Glorificus (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can run so fast she appears as a fast moving blur. Anigifsuperspeedwitch.gif|Mitchell Haines (Charmed) had a hyper speed. Buster-red.png|Red Buster (Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters) clark.gif|Clark Kent (Smallville) daphne.gif|Daphne Millbrook (Heroes) Billy_Thunderman_Speed_Thundermans.gif|Billy Thunderman (The Thundermans) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Speed Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Transportation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries